Harry Potter Y El Andén 9¾
by ideaspalabras
Summary: Los recuerdos le llegaron de pronto, una extraña vos en el tren...¿Acaso puede ser él?...


**Harry Potter Y El Andén 9 ¾ (Slash)**  
  


**Nora Autora**: aahhh!! Que nervios, mi primer fic y Slash (bueno tenía que ser ¿No?), es el primero que escribo y no espero buenos comentarios, pero si algo constructivo. Jejejee cuídense mucho y espero que disfruten esto.  
  
**Disclaimer**: bueno todos saben que estos chicos no son míos, y no hago esto con fines de lucro.

**Harry Potter Y El Andén 9 ¾**

**Capítulo 1: Harry Potter**

Por primer vez Harry llegaba de los primeros al Andén 9 ¾, eran las 7 de la mañana y la estación de trenes estaba completamente vacía, sólo unos cuantos muggles abordaban los trenes matutinos.

Al traspasar la barrera los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza… el ataque, la verdad, los mortífagos lanzando a diestra y siniestra maldiciones sin parar a reparar que sus víctimas no eran mas que pequeños niños, los cuales nunca serían sus hijos...

Una rabia se apoderó de su ser, podía sentir el olor putrefacto de la sangre seca, el zumbido de las moscas rondando los cadáveres de los más pequeños e indefensos, aun podía escuchar los gritos de los alumnos mayores ordenando a los otros que se refugiaran dentro del tren, podía ver los vanos intentos de los alumnos por defender a sus compañeros. Entrada ya la pelea recordaba la sorpresa de todos al ver como los Slytherin de 6to salían en defensa de un pequeño grupo de Ravenclaw de 2do, y mayor fue la sorpresa al ver como uno de los integrantes era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Todos vieron sorprendidos como el rubio encabezaba el rescate por los pequeños. Todos vieron como Parkinson recibía una maldición, todos vieron como Goyle y Crabbe no eran tan idiotas como todos creían, todos en ese instante supieron que esas serpientes al haber hecho ese acto tan noble habían cavado su propia tumba.

La "batalla" (pues mas bien era una masacre en donde unos cuantos alumnos luchaban contra unos mortífagos experimentados, tratando de hacer tiempo, para que cuando llegaran los refuerzos quedara alguien con vida) duró unas 2 horas, las cuales se les hicieron eternas, cada vez era más difícil mantener a los mortífagos fuera del alcance del tren, y él sabía porque aun ellos no llegaban al tren, sabía que a los seguidores del Señor Oscuro no les costaría nada matar a todas las barreras humanas que se interponían ante su objetivo, Él, sabía que no les tiritaría la mano en absoluto al soltar una maldición imperdonable (pues al comienzo del ataque varios chicos se vieron afectados por ellas), sabía que la única razón por la cual aun no las utilizaban era porque sus hijos estaban en batalla, porque sus hijos estaban arriesgando su vida por proteger a otros a sabiendas de que si ellos hubieran permanecido en el tren nada les hubiera pasado, ni un solo rasguño.

Al principio me pareció extraño que no llegaran los aurores al instante, pues era lógico que los muggles se dieran cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba al ver a gente con capuchas negras pasar por una pared, porque estoy seguro de que los mortífagos deseaban hacer el mayor alboroto posible. Pero luego me di cuenta del porque, una barrera no los dejaba pasar, una barrera parecida a la que Dobby puso en 2do, pero esta vez era mucho más fuerte, ésta era puesta por Voldemort, y temí que para cuando lograran romperla todos estuvieran muertos ya .

Mientras yo estaba sumergido en mis cavilaciones, una fuerte explosión me devolvió a la realidad. Me asomé por la ventanilla (lógico que me encontraba en el tren) y una sonrisa apareció por mi rostro, la Orden del Fénix y Aurores estaban allí, al fin habían logrado romper la maldita barrera.

Era la primera batalla que se libraba entre bandos donde se contaban muertes de inocentes, era la primera que en el bando de la Luz se utilizaban las Imperdonables.

Los pocos mortífagos que quedaron con vida fueron arrestados y llevados a Azkaban (la cual ya no era custodiada por Dementores, estos ya habían dicho de quien era su lealtad, sino que era mas bien un cuartel de interrogatorio para los detenidos, pues luego de sonsacarles la información requerida se deshacían de ellos, por eso la ex-cárcel se mantenía constantemente vacía para ser época de guerra), mientras los cadáveres de los pobres niños fueron llevados al cementerio de Hogwarts con una rapidez que desearon hubiera sido empleada antes, los heridos (que eran muchos debo recordar, pero mayoritariamente de Slytherin) fueron llevados junto con el resto del alumnado al castillo en el tren, en el cual iba la Orden , pues los Aurores habían sido los encargados de llevarse los cadáveres y de trasladar a los prisioneros a Azkaban.

Cuando el tren se puso en marcha, muchos quisieron ir y agradecerles a los Slytherin por haberlos defendidos, éstos se encontraban en el mismo compartimiento de todos los años, pero cuando unos ravenclaw entraron y se disponían a hablar, salieron disparados por expeliarmus, y un indiferente Malfoy salió apuntándolos con su varita. A pesar de tener una fría e indiferente expresión, su cuerpo dejaba mucho que desear. De su hombro izquierdo podía notarse una fea herida (que al parecer había sido causada por magia negra), mientras que su cuello se encontraba vendado por una precaria venda manchada de sangre, al parecer el corte era muy profundo, mas a pesar de las heridas y el cansancio su voz salió fuerte y clara.

-Miren malditos estúpidos - pronunció con voz alta y clara para que todos los presentes lo escucharan - no tienen nada que agradecer, NADA, no deberían estar aquí presentándome sus vacíos agradecimientos, no me sirven de nada, sus vidas para mi son absolutamente inservibles, no nos malinterpreten, no los salvamos porque ustedes nos interesan - concluyó Draco, dándose vuelta para volver a entrar.  
-¿Entonces por qué lo has hecho maldito hurón?-gritó furioso Ron plantándose frente al Slytherin.  
-Eso es algo que no te incumbe Weasley-dijo Vincent colocándose a un costado de Malfoy. Se le notaba bastante cansando y herido, tenía una mano en sus costillas derechas y se podía apreciar claramente una herida bajo su rodilla derecha, la sangre seca se había adherido a la tela.

Temí que se iniciara una discusión por culpa de Ron, pero para mi alivio apareció el Profesor Snape.

-¿Qué sucede aquí Joven Malfoy?-preguntó Snape ignorando monumentalmente a todos nosotros.  
-Pues sólo que Weasley nos está molestando Profesor y no nos deja entrar a descansar a nuestro compartimiento.-La voz de Malfoy destilaba veneno y yo no lo culpaba, ciertamente Ron había actuado como un bendito estúpido.  
-Me parece que el señor Weasley se ha ganado un mes de detención y trabajo extra-Snape sonrió al ver la cara de espanto de Ron, y yo simplemente no pude evitar hacerlo, me parecía tan natural hacerlo-Y si nadie tiene algo mas que decir…-mientras Snape decía esto paseó su oscura mirada por los presentes, dejando en claro lo que debíamos hacer.

El ulular de Hedwing lo trajo de vuelta al presente.

-Creo que tendré que esperar a que los chicos lleguen…-dijo dirigiéndose al tren, Harry dejó a un costado su equipaje y este desapareció instantáneamente-vamos, sal de ahí, puedes volar hasta el castillo-la lechuza le respondió feliz dando unos cuantos aleteos al aire para luego salir volando en dirección al colegio, sonrió, ahora podía manejar con gran facilidad la magia gracia al ritual. El ritual, este jamás se habría llevado acabo si no hubiera sido por el ataque…

Comenzó a vagar por los pasillos por un buen rato hasta que sintió una voz que provenía de uno de los compartimientos, esbozó una atraviesa sonrisa, sabía perfectamente quien era el dueño de aquella voz, bueno como no saberlo si estuvo todo un año escuchándolo gemir en su oído, escuchando sus berrinches, complaciendo sus caprichos, disfrutando de su risa, ¡¡oohhh si!! Como extraña su risa, era simplemente música para sus oídos (a pesar de lo cliché que eso sonora, era verdad).

Abrió lentamente la puerta y se deleitó con la vista que se le ofrecía, un menudo chico rubio estaba recostado en uno de los asientos con el rostro hacia arriba profundamente dormido, uno de sus brazos colgaba del asiento, mientras que sus piernas formaban un cuatro. Pudo ver una pequeña mota de pelos instalada en el pecho del chico, cuando cerró la puerta tras de si, el pequeño animal levantó su carita y unos grandes ojos pardos lo escrutaron de arriba abajo, llamó al minino y éste al instante se encontraba frotándose en sus pies. Era muy bello, le recordaba al chico que ahora estaba recostado en el asiento, tomó al pequeño animal en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia en siento libre…

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí tan temprano?-preguntó acariciándolo detrás de una de sus orejas, recibiendo como simple respuesta un ronroneo.-Vamos dime…-trató de escuchar su mente, mas no encontró la respuesta que buscaba-Bien supondré que él no quiere yo sepa por ti ¿Verdad?-dijo indicando con su cabeza al chico que aun seguía durmiendo.

Harry sabía muy bien que este tenía un sueño muy pesado, solo el hambre y "ciertas" técnicas lograban despertarlo, por ello no le extrañaba que a pesar de todo el ruido que él había causado su chico aun siguiera dormido.

El gato por mera respuesta ronroneo y salió de la habitación atravesando la puerta. Harry al ver esto ensanchó su sonrisa y dejó escapar una pequeña risa, le habían dicho un millón de veces que no debía de hacer eso, cuando descubrieron que lo podía hacer, bueno que mas esperaba de uno de los animales de Hagrid, los recuerdos comenzaron a llegarle lentamente, pero un sonido proveniente del chico durmiente lo distrajo, el chico se había caído del asiento y seguía durmiendo, el ruido había sido un sonido sordo del cuerpo al chocar con la suave alfombra. Por primera vez había caído en cuenta de ella, era color vino y se le antojaba recostarse en ella, era mullida y suave al tacto (pues ahora él se encontraba gateando hacia su presa), quizás por un hechizo era la falta de pelusas, pero eso le agradó, debería investigar eso para su propio cuarto, era una buena idea.

Volteó al rubio con cuidado, quizás la caída lo había medio despertado, tenía un pequeño puchero en su rostro por la incomoda posición en la se había encontrado su rostro, sus cabellos se encontraban todos revueltos, mas no enmarañados como cierta amiga suya que conocía, paso una mano por ellos y se deleitó por su suavidad, cambió el rumbo de su delicada caria, ahora su mano estaba en su mejilla izquierda, la cual se encontraba sonrosada (las mejillas del chico siempre adquirían ése color al dormir), mientras admiraba las facciones del pequeño, su pulgar acariciaba el párpado del chico, el cual comenzaba a despertar.

Un pequeño quejido salió de los finos labios del Slytherin, estaba por despertar, Harry se acomodó para darle un feliz despertar a su chico.

Se colocó a horcadas encima de él, poniendo sus piernas a cada costado de ese esbelto cuerpo. Llevó su boca hasta su hombro y lo mordió con la suficiente fuerza para lograr arrancar un gemido de la boca del Slytherin, sintió como temblaba debajo de él, lentamente comenzó a susurrarle al oído, para ese momento el cuerpo del chico piel nívea se retorcía de placer, pero aun no despertaba.

Decidido se incorporó, quedando arriba de las pequeñas caderas del rubio, lentamente comenzó a frotar su pelvis contra la del chico.

Repentinamente unos ojos color plata se abrieron sin poder reconocer donde se encontraba, y mas importante con quien. Harry pudo distinguir miedo, placer y arrepentimiento, en esas obres de plata que ahora se encontraba tan dilatadas que podía distinguir matices de azul.

El Gryffindor sonrió con ternura, pensaba que se encontraría con dos de los sentimientos que vio allí, mas nunca se imaginó que se encontraría con arrepentimiento, ¿Cómo una serpiente podía llegar a ser tan dulce? Por supuesto que nunca le plantearía esa pregunta a Draco, pues valoraba bastante su vida.

-Harry…-dijo Draco tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo, todavía no podía enfocar bien su mirada, la luz lo cegaba y de lo único que era conciente era de que un sujeto extraño (pues era sujeto ya que sentía una punzante sensación sobre él) estaba sentado sobre su cadera, y por más que trataba de hacer memoria no recordaba que alguien más estuviera en el tren, y no creía que aun hubiera llegado alguien, se estaba comenzando a preocupar, esto podría bien ser una trampa y él había bajado la guardia, se había dejado llevar por el sueño y ahora no sabía que había ocurrido (pero se podía hacer una idea por su actual estado, estaba totalmente vulnerable, su cuerpo había respondido ante simples toques, estaba completamente encendido).  
-Jejejee…Cambia esa cara quieres, o si no voy a pensar que te desagrada mi toque- dijo rozando sus labios con los de Draco.  
-¡Harry!-semi gritó el rubio cuando reconoció a su león-¿Cómo? ¿Cuánto dormí? ¿Dónde es…-aunque quisiera (cosa que no era el caso) continuar su interrogatorio al león, esto no lo hubiera podido escuchar ya que estaba demasiado ocupado besándolo, y él tampoco hubiera prestado atención a una imposible respuesta porque había sido mucho tiempo sin su chico dorado, bueno mucho tiempo no era precisamente una semana.

Ahora Harry estaba completamente recostado sobre su Dragón, sus manos vagaban por su pecho hasta apoderarse de esas estrechas caderas que incitaban a bajar, mientras mordía el blanco cuello de Draco, éste por mera respuesta soltaba cada vez suspiros más audibles.

Necesitaba más contacto, necesitaba más cercanía, se froto contra el cuerpo que se encontraba debajo de él y éste por respuesta separó sus piernas y abrazó su cintura con ellas.

-OH Draco…-gimió en respuesta al contacto de las manos de Draco, estaban frías como las recordaba, sus dedos largos y pálidos se escabulleron debajo de su camisa y aprisionaron una de sus tetillas, el contacto de esa fría, pero delicada mano lo hizo estremecerse, su toque le hacía arder por dentro, de pronto una traviesa boca atacó su labio inferior, unos blancos y afilados colmillos se ciñeron sobre él haciendo brotar sangre de la reciente herida, eso mas que provocarle dolor lo excitó, sólo su príncipe sabía como encenderlo de aquella manera, sólo él podía hacerlo perder el control de aquella manera, sólo él podía entregársele de tal manera, sólo él podía amarlo de aquella forma.

Mientras Draco disfrutaba de la sangre de Harry, éste comenzaba a deslizar una mano por el pantalón del rubio, este tembló de anticipación.

Ambos estaban tan sumergidos el uno con el otro que no sintieron la presencia de un intruso, estaban tan concentrados en sentir, que no escucharon el llamado que el pequeño animal les hacía, tan inmerso estaba el pequeño rubio en el placer que Harry le estaba brindando que se olvidó de cerrar su mente, tan extasiado se encontraba el león con los gemidos y caricias de Draco que no se concentró en escuchar. Tanta era su desconexión con la realidad que cuando escucharon la misteriosa y traviesa voz de su mascota todo rastro de placer en sus cuerpos desapareció, ambos saltaron y Draco fue el que recibió la peor parte.

-¡Ouch!-rezongó Draco sobándose su pobre trasero-¿Por qué has hecho eso Niki? –reprochó Draco aceptando el brazo que Harry le ofrecía.  
-Ustedes no me hacían caso, les traté de hablar desde afuera, pero fue un vano intento, así que tuve que entrar-dijo brincando al sillón con total elegancia. Harry se preguntó si es que eso era natural suyo o era fruto de haber estado mucho tiempo con su príncipe.  
-Y ¿Qué es lo que deseabas decirnos?-preguntó Draco sentándose a un costado de Niki.  
-Deseaba decirte-el pequeño felino hizo gran énfasis en esas dos palabras- que tu padrino anda buscándote, y que no creía conveniente que te encontrara…-acompañó la última frase con una significativa mirada a Draco. Este estaba con todo el cabello revuelto, las mejillas coloradas, sus labios estaban teñidos de un rojo que no era propio de él, su respiración normalmente acompasada era agitada y entrecortada (mas no perdía en ningún instante su gracia). Su pálido cuello estaba marcado por la boca de Harry, y podían verse unos cuantos mordiscos, más abajo podía verse la camisa húmeda por su propio calor y por el cuerpo que recientemente se encontraba sobre de él. Y por último su pantalón se encontraba desabrochado y quedaban a la vista sus boxers y peor aun (según Niki) algunos rizos platinados podían verse.- en este estado.  
-¿Severus está aquí?-preguntó Harry divertido por la mirada que había dirigido Niki a Draco, por el rostro avergonzado de Draco por su estado (pues él sabía muy bien que era por eso) y por el rostro de espanto del padrino de su rubio que puso al verlos a ambos en aquel estado-Hola Severus, estábamos hablando de ti- saludo inocente Harry.  
-¿Padrino?…-preguntó Draco dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta. Ahí se encontró con su alto y pálido profesor de pociones con la expresión de espanto más grande que jamás hubiera visto.-Hola… ¿Cómo estas? Pensé que irías a Hogwarst luego de dejarme en la estación-preguntó el Slytherin parándose entre su novio y su jefe de casa.  
-Vamos Severus contéstale a tu ahijado, parece que te ha comido la lengua el gato-dijo Harry colocándose junto a su novio, al tiempo que pasaba un brazo alrededor de la cintura de él-¿No te la habrá comido Niki cierto?-preguntó con un humorístico humor, haciendo como si no notara la tensión que de pronto se había formado.  
-A mitad de camino decidí acompañarte, así que me de volví a la estación-respondió con voz queda ignorando completamente el comentario de Harry-¿Cuándo te ibas a dignar a contarme de esto?-preguntó con sedosa voz, demasiado sedosa para la gusto de Draco. Aun no habían dicho nada a los adultos, ambos, todavía no llegaban a un acuerdo de cómo y cuándo decirlo, y esta no era una de las maneras que él esperaba para informarle a su padrino que su estudiante mas odiado era su actual pareja  
-Vamos Severus no es para tanto-dijo Harry plantándose frente a Snape dándole una palmadita en su hombro derecho.  
-¡¡S.A.C.A. T.U. M.A.N.O. D.E. M.I.!!-rugió Snape.

Harry juró ver unas chispas de dorado en ellos, y sin mas el Gryffindor salió volando de aquel cuarto, sin antes voltearse y lanzarle un beso a su chico que no creía poder desclavarse del suelo. Porque por muy Gryffindor que fuera él no era estúpido, y sabía que quedarse en esa habitación junto con Snape era suicidio mismo.

Antes de ir en pos del chico dorado de Dumbledore, le dedicó una cálida sonrisa a su ahijado, y luego salió lo más elegantemente que le era posible mientras trataba de digerir la resiente noticia.

Draco volvió a sentarse junto a Niki, y lo acarició en su oscuro pelaje.

-Bien, no lo ha tomado tan mal ¿No crees?-dijo Draco luego de escuchar la explosión de un hechizo.  
-Ojalá no te lo devuelva todo achicharrado-contestó mentalmente el felino acurrucándose en el regazo del chico.  
-¿Cuándo vas a tomar en cuenta a Harry cuando yo este presente?-lanzó por mera curiosidad la serpiente mientras un humo proveniente de fuera entraba por la ventanilla. Podía distinguir dos figuras corriendo, la perseguida lanzaba una risa bastante histérica y la otra (el perseguidor) lanzaba constantemente hechizos contra el primero. Draco soltó un suspiro.  
-Vamos Dragón, tu sabes que no puedo hablarle a nadie más cuando estás tu…-dijo con voz de niño pequeño, tratando de remediar un error que no estaba en sus manos poder resolver.  
-Jejejee…me encantas ¿Lo sabes?-dijo tomando al pequeño en sus brazos y girando con el en la habitación.

Así comenzaba un nuevo año en el mundo mágico, así esperaban seguir Draco y Harry, así creía que valía luchar Severus. Con sueños nuevos que realizar empezaban éstos chicos su 6to año en la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería, Hogwarst.

**  
Nota Autora 2:** por si alguien no entendió lo de Niki el es un gato con "ciertas" cualidades mágicas, como por ejemplo atravesar paredes, poder escuchar los pensamientos de los humanos/animales (algo parecido a la Legeremancia (¿se escribe así? 0o), entre otros.

Eso era todo, ojalá tengan tiempo de dejarme un mensaje por la historia, chao y que les vaya bien.


End file.
